Simple
by abcdoll3
Summary: Darcy Clarissa Peggerton was not a simple girl, even though she was just a Cheerio. Warning contains: Major OC focus, OOC-ness from an askew point of view, past girl-on-girl sexual experiences, and just anger in general.


Well this spawned from a crack conversation about outting Santana. There was that ONE cheerleader extra that heard the conversation between Finn and Santana during "Mash Off". And soon we gave her a name. And a personality. And love interests. And now we have this. I don't own Glee. Be nice, or Sue will come through your chimney, and Grinchify the shit out of your Xmas decorations.

* * *

><p>Darcy Clarissa Peggerton was not a simple girl.<p>

Sure she gave off the impression that she didn't need a lot to impress her or win her over, but that was because she was a Cheerio. She had been a Cheerio ever since that stupid New Directions club formed. She watched as Cheer captain Quinn went from top dog, to exiled, and rose herself back up to a respectable position. She watched as Dave Karofsky got expelled, then un-expelled, to prom king and now he was nowhere to be seen again. And of course, she watched as her own cheer coach went from no mercy, to letting that Becky Jackson on the team, to Depressed enough to not take them to finals, and back to normal. But all she ever did was watch. People changed around Darcy so quickly, that everybody else thought that she was just at a standstill.

But that wasn't the case at all. She tried to create drama. She tried to be a bad girl, a bully, a slut. But it seemed that she was always beaten by one of those New Direction clowns. It wasn't fair. Not fair at all.. She twirled her caramel colored hair around her pen in regards to how unfair it was. The only thing she'd ever have was her sexuality; a closeted bisexual.

Yes, this meant that she liked both men and women. She somehow liked being around women more though. A man could handle her well, make her feel good, and actually vulnerable, like she didn't need to take charge exactly. But being with a girl, she could be in charge. Darcy liked being in charge; it helped with some of her aggression issues. Plus being with a girl was like pleasing your own body, but on someone else. So she could do a more effective job on a girl than a boy. Plus cum isn't exactly the easiest thing to wash off once it's dried, and Darcy wasn't exactly a fan of giving blow jobs either. Sure she liked being able to play around with the head of a guy's cock, lick it like a lollipop and tease it but once it started going further down her throat, Darcy knew she was uncomfortable.

Darcy knew she should have been taking notes on the lecture, but she couldn't concentrate. Instead, she started drawing on her paper, making swirls and cursive writings until the word 'sugar' came into notice on her paper. That was strange; she hadn't thought about sugar in a while. And she wasn't talking about the sweetener either. She thought back to when she was able to convince Sugar Motta that she was a bisexual at least, and have a little bit of fun with her after school. But of course, things went wrong with that little arrangement quickly.

Sugar Motta was never one to let anyone steal her spotlight. Darcy knew that when first pursued the girl; she wasn't a fool though. Neither of them really were. Sure they would fool around. Fooling around involved making out in Darcy's room while slowly peeling off Sugar's clothes until the spoiled girl was nothing in appropriately pink panties and a barely there bra. Of course Sugar's panties would be wet by the time Darcy went to work on them, but there was something about making that girl's toes curl. Sugar, bless her heart, would try to do the same thing for her. It wasn't the most skilled, and during the first few times, Darcy would have to fake it, but none the less Sugar got better at using her mouth for something other than talking and singing horribly off key.

But that was fooling around. That wasn't love.

Sugar, despite being an annoying brat, knew what being in love meant. It meant you had to be equals, share your lot and get going with your loves combined. The perfect combination of give and take. Giving yourself while taking someone else until they knew each other inside and out in every sense. However, Sugar Motta was not that kind of girl. Sugar wanted all the attention she could get, even if it meant taking someone elses attention from them. With that, she had no idea how to love.

Love was such an interestingly complex thing. So many times one can believe they were in love, only to realize that it wasn't love at all. Such a case happened with the person she considered her first love at one point. She thought about a boy from her previous school. Her middle school that is. God she was such a fool. All over her papers she would just write "S.S. + D.P. 4 ever", binders, the works.

And the S.S. referred to Sebastian Smythe.

Sexy, Seductive Sebastian. When he asked her out, she had been only an eighth grader and was over the damn moon. She had been his beard for all of five days before he decided to make out with some random guy at a party. It was a rather fun party, considering that she kept her eyes on Sebastian the whole night, watching him flirt and play with the others boys. Despite having her heart crushed by this boy, she would still hang around him, him and whoever his play of the week would be. She liked watching them. She liked watching them make out, touch each other, whisper what they were going to do to each other later. And even after high school started, she still kept in touch with the boy. Recently though, Sebastian had been hitting the clubs, and hadn't even called Darcy to ask if she could come too. This made Darcy somewhat upset; she would have loved watching all those boys make out. Would she call herself a homoerotic fangirl? Well maybe but it would be her little secret. Of course, in middle school, she was rather naive and thought that Sebastian really liked her. Naturally, that caused her to somewhat fall in love with the boy. Even if the love was gone, the attraction still came from time to time over skype. And then there was the fact that Sebastian made appearances at their school during things with New Directions. But Darcy wasn't an idiot; she knew he just wanted to steal Blaine away.

Blaine, the newest New Direction Dweeb, was now the third of the openly gay kids at their school. Plus his boyfriend was Kurt. They were too romantic for Darcy's tastes. They would never make out in the hallways, or even hold hands that much. It bothered her. Would they ever fuck?

Speaking of transfer students, Darcy remembered the time that Gleek Club had put on a performance of "New York State of Mind" in the courtyard of school. It had gotten two transfer students at least interested in singing. One of them was Sam Evans. As much as Darcy imagined that trouty mouth all over her body, he was too much of a dork for her to even try out. And then there was Sunshine. A smile came to Darcy's face as she remembered that time.

Sunshine Corazon was as sweet as her namesake, and as hot as it too. In fact, out of all of Darcy's conquests, Sunshine seemed to be the one that lasted the longest. She met the cutie at the mall, and after helping each other try on clothes, they ended up making out in the fitting room, making little to no time of whatever she was even trying to put on. Sunshine had a traditional family, but it was just her and her mom. Sure she'd pay attention to Darcy when they were together, and Darcy would do the same, but she knew that Sunshine missed home.

This was different. This wasn't just a fling. This could constitute to an actual relationship. The two of them went out on dates. Shopping dates, movie dates, dinner dates, all the works that ended up with them making out somewhere or another. Plus the cutie certainly had the best face when she was climaxing. Now this felt more like love than anything. Darcy, despite being in an unofficial relationship with Sunshine, couldn't help herself from flirting around from time to time, collecting numbers like trophies. Unfortunately, mess up and you'd feel the burns of the Sunny Filipina's rays. Darcy learned that the hard way when Sunshine found a collection of phone numbers Darcy had gotten the previous night. Sunshine never did seem to forgive her for that, even after they split up for good.

Darcy did miss her at first, but realized she was better off, so she hadn't really thought of Sunshine since. Sunshine, Sebastian, Sugar. She noticed that all of her romantic interests all had S first names. But there was one that no matter how hard she'd fight for, she 'd never get.

Santana.

Darcy wasn't going to lie ; She had an almost obsessive crush on the sexy, spicy Latina who just recently came out. It was an almost unfair crush. Unfair because Santana had everything that Darcy wanted. A position of head cheerleader, an outlet for her sweet, soulful voice, and finally, a perfectly gullible girlfriend who she'd die for, and vice versa. Oh and she was out of the closet. Lucky bitches.

The bell rang and she walked down the hallway slowly observing the life around her. Darcy held her books close to her chest as Azimio was slushying a random nerd, New Direction dweebs were gossiping about some latest whatever, and other drama that seemed to go on with other students that she really just did not know or try to know. There were times that she wanted to just say something, do something, scream out how frustrated she was with life. But she kept quiet on her way to Cheerleading practice.

After all, nothing ever happened to Darcy.

* * *

><p>Yeah so this is my first time for an OC focus, so tell me what you think :D<p> 


End file.
